Various embodiments of the present invention are related to toys in particular, a floating structure for use with toy vehicles.
Toy vehicle track sets have been popular for many years and generally include one or more track sections arranged to form a path around which one or more toy vehicles can travel. Toy vehicles which may be used on such track sets may be either self-powered vehicles or may receive power from an external source. In order to increase play value of the track sets, it is desirable to add track amusement features to the track sets. Furthermore, you children enjoy playing with toys in the water whether it is a tub, pool, beach etc.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy structure that will provide variations in play and is capable of being used in a body of water.